Today, there is a steady increase of information over wireless communication networks. For example, wireless devices used for M2M (Machine To Machine) communication represent a large portion of such information exchange.
Typically, such M2M communication involves data transfer of relatively small size packets from a UE (User Equipment), i.e., short messages which can be transmitted as bursts of information, and often in a relatively continuous and regular manner. Such signaling may often occur when the UE has entered the so-called ECM-IDLE mode.
With reference to an LTE (Long Term Evolution) type network, it is known that the above-mentioned type of data communication can be established in a manner which involves a service request from a UE which is forwarded to an eNB (evolved Node B) and further to a MME (Mobility Management Entity), via the S1-MME interface. Furthermore, in order to establish a connection for said data communication, there is an exchange of information between the MME and a SGW (Serving Gateway) via the S11 interface.
A problem with the above-mentioned procedure is that it may lead to high demands as regards available CPU processing power and cost, in particular when the M2M communication mentioned above involves UE's which are in the ECM-IDLE mode.
Another problem with the above-mentioned procedure is that a high signaling load is generated in the network and thus an increased processing load on the involved nodes and interfaces. This results in a poor performance and potentially also in a high CAPEX.